Unspoken
by Arianka
Summary: Sometimes you think you know what to expect from someone. Sometimes you think you understand him. But sometimes you know nothing at all/ Molly and Sherlock, set during Reichenbach Fall.


**A/N:** This is a translation of my story written in Polish. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.

The story takes place during The Reichenbach Fall.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters and I don't make profit from my writing.

* * *

**Unspoken**

She heard many times in her life that she was too trustful, too nice. Too shy to say _'no'_ to anyone. Molly was well aware of this fact, but she wasn't stupid. Oh, well, of course according to _him_ everyone was more or less stupid, but she had gotten used to it and tried to ignore him, though it was hard and she didn't always succeed.

There was one time when she thought she managed to notice more in him. She thought she saw in Sherlock Holmes the human being he was so well hiding under a cover of insolence, irony and his contempt for the normal world. Maybe she wasn't as observant as he was, but she was watching him long enough to see his sadness. And she was brave enough to confront him about that.

He didn't confirm her guesses, but neither he denied them. Molly ended their conversation and ran away. When she came back, the detective was just about to leave the lab, excited as rarely. So she was left alone with her morgue and chips she was going to eat alone. But…

She got it right.

And yet she was so wrong.

He came in the evening and Molly was convinced at first that she had read him correctly. He seemed unsure and managed to ask for help. In this one short moment Molly was ready to do everything for him, literally everything, dazed by his trust.

And then it was all gone. Sherlock was pacing wildly around the lab, waving his hands in excitement and explaining her his plan. Wonderful. Brilliant. Crazy.

Insane.

Sherlock got off on this plan more and more, stared at her, his eyes glowing with excitement, and Molly felt it was too much for her. She realized that he was doing that to her again. He acted, pretended to be normal, played with her feelings to get to her heart, to make her feel sorry for him, only to use her later. Molly had known for a long time that he was doing that, but she kept fooling herself, she took all the compliments and human acts as a good sign, hoping that something else would come then.

Today she just didn't have enough strength. She was tired, empty, aggrieved. Sherlock had said that she counted, but was it true? Right now he seemed not to notice her at all, not to think about her. She never counted.

And for the first time ever Molly refused him. She had said herself many times that she shouldn't let him use her, but she had never had enough courage to do so. He had always managed to drag her with his smile, confuse with a compliment or simply he hadn't left her enough time to protest. But it was different today, today she'd had enough.

She refused.

Maybe his response should have alarmed her, maybe Molly should have changed her mind. Maybe. When she said 'no', she expected that he would protest. She thought he would try to convince her. But Sherlock only nodded shyly and wished her good night. He gave up too quickly, but she didn't notice it then. She just said _'I'm sorry'_ and left the morgue. She went home and fell asleep, gracious for peace and quiet.

To say twelve hour later that Molly was sorry would be the worst euphemism she had ever heard. A person, who came to work with the awareness that she had made the worst mistake in her life, couldn't be just '_sorry_'. And she had no chance to fix this mistake.

She could have changed the course of events with one word. If she had said '_yes'_ instead of '_no'_… She would have changed anything, said anything… Now it was too late. But the morgue had always accepted all the words of despair.

It also accepted the silence of Molly Hooper.

When she stood by the table in the lab, when she leaned over the body, _his_ body, Molly knew that no one would ever find out the truth. His plea and her answer. Her mistake. This one_ 'no_'.

Some things Just had to remain unspoken.

The end.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. This isn't the way I see or write Molly, but this shorst story just came to my mind and wouldn't leave, so I tried to look at Molly in a different way. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
